kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Garuru Platoon, Fight On! De Arimasu
is the second part of Episode 130 in the Anime Keroro Gunso. Characters *Narrator (Unseen) *First Lieutenant Garuru *Private 1st Class Taruru *Recruit Tororo *Lance Corporal Zoruru *Chief Medic Pururu *Salesperson Alien (Minor Role) *Keroro Platoon Double *Private 2nd Class Tamama (Minor Appearance) *Sergeant Major Kururu (Minor Appearance) *Lance Corporal Dororo (Minor Appearance) *Sealians (Minor Role) *Angol Mois (Minor Role) *Sergeant Keroro (Minor Role) *Corporal Giroro (Minor Role) *Natsumi Hinata (Minor Role) *Fuyuki Hinata (Minor Role) *Aki Hinata (Briefly mentioned) Plot The Garuru Platoon is first seen coming back from a mission as Garuru mentions that they will return back to Keron. Taruru is talking about how easy the mission they were on was, as Tororo comments that it means that they themselves must be really strong. Zoruru says that it is the border patrols fault for not being strong enough. Garuru comments on how overconfidence will be their downfall, Taruru seems confused by the advice, but Pururu says that they mustn't be to cocky with their victory, Taruru ignores her advice however as they get a message from HQ telling them about a group of Keronian Soldiers doing something illegal on the Mail Order Planet Gal. The Garuru Platoon decided to check it out and when they arrive they see piles of toys everywhere. A Salesperson Alien is panicking as he was going to sell some of the them for money (Garuru commenting on who the real criminal is) as he then shows The Garuru Platoon a picture the security cameras caught. The Platoon is shocked by the main culprits stomach badge: the Keron Star. Later on their ship, Pururu wonders if it really was the Keroro Platoon, Taruru, Tororo and Zoruru all agreeing that it was. Garuru however states that they don't have proof it was them, only that they are Keronians. However, another message from HQ arrives this time saying a crime happened at the Cake Space Station. The Garuru Platoon arrive witnessing a broken pile of cake surrounded by a pool of water with some Sealians surrounding it. One of them says that these fools kept eating their prized cake and complaining about it, Garuru shows him the picture and asks if they had seen him. The Sealian responding with a yes, Garuru seems very muddled on the subject. Back on their ship, Taruru states that they now have proof, Pururu is in shock as she wonders why her former classmates would do this. Garuru, ignores this, and tells Tororo to create a map of all the planets in a 700 light second squares, to which he does. Garuru says that if they follow their path the next planet they will strike is the Space Weapon Plant. In the Space Weapons Plant we see the 'Keroro Platoon' walking around when they reach the high class guns, before they can touch any a light shines on them. The Garuru Platoon appears as the Keroro Platoon look up at them in shock. Garuru says that they will be put under arrest, as the Narrator states that they are seeing the fake Keroro Platoon. The Keroro Platoon Double then starts to resonance, as the Garuru Platoon deiced to retaliate back with a another resonance. Zoruru, having grown tired of hearing them, decides to try and attack Dororo, who disappears at the last second. Zoruru is surprised as he tries to strike once again, meanwhile Taruru fires his Deathblow! Taruru Genocide Dx. However, Tamama builds a wall of snacks which blocks most of the impact, Taruru is shocked and Tamama defeats him by throwing tons of sweets at him. As Taruru flies away, Garuru and Pururu appear holding their rifle and needle respectively. Garuru prepares to shoot Tamama, when Giroro appears and disassembles his gun into a better one as he continues. Keroro later pops up holding gunpla, as Pururu stabs him in the forehead with her needle filled with Cleaning energy. However, due to this Keroro being a robot, the needle explodes leaving Pururu to fall to the ground, The platoon then starts to resonance as Pururu watches in fear, Tororo is seen still on the ship. He exclaims that he won't lose as he pushes a button, a barrier of electricity surrounds the area as Tororo says that the platoon won't be able to escape now. However an eerie laugh sounds as Tororo sees Kururu standing on top of the barrier, Tororo is provoked as he starts pressing buttons to fire missiles at Kururu, which he avoids. Tororo then prepares a large cannon to destroy the whole planet, while his teammates are still on it. Tororo pushes the button, despite his teammates pleads, as the cannon fires destroying Kururu. However, the large amount of energy causes an electrical reaction causing Tororo to get shocked. The whole weapons factory is shown in ruins as Garuru asks if everyone is okay. Pururu and Taruru reply with a weak yes, as Zoruru walks around trying to find Tororo. Tororo appears on top of the ship, thoroughly fried, but alive. Taruru, Zoruru, Pururu and Tororo question where the Keroro Platoon went as Garuru states that overconfidence would be their downfall. Garuru says that their are beings in space who surpass them, as Taruru angrily grits his teeth. Garuru says that they are retreating, as everyone obliges. Back at The Hinata Household, The real Keroro Platoon is actually cleaning up after their doubles mess, as Tamama and Keroro complain. Giroro places the blame on them, as Kururu states that they programmed the robots to strictly. Mois comes in and says that a spaceship is missing, the Keroro Platoon then realize that their copies took the ship, Keroro says that it's all right and that they were trouble anyway. Natsumi then tells him to get back to cleaning. The doorbell rings as Fuyuki says he'll go and see who it is. Fuyuki screams as the others rush to see who is at the door, they are shocked to see the Garuru Platoon. They thank the Keroro Platoon for showing them the error of their ways, then they leave, as the Platoon is confused by what they meant. Trivia *This is the first time we re-see the aliens from episode 13, all except for the Muku aliens. * This episode marks the Garuru Platoon's second prominent appearance in the Keroro Gunso series. Gallery Double the resonance.jpg Garuru Platoon.jpg Tumblr m1zmjoaA5q1qix6r8.jpg Tumblr m1zmk2GoZM1qix6r8.jpg Tumblr m1zmljLmok1qix6r8.jpg Tumblr m1zmqp8YDN1qix6r8.jpg Tumblr m1zmg7orSy1qix6r8.jpg Tumblr m1zme2c8KE1qix6r8.jpg Tumblr m1zmj57gSc1qix6r8.jpg Tumblr m1zmhtyuPm1qix6r8.jpg Tumblr m1zmheik671qix6r8.jpg Tumblr m1zmfowleB1qix6r8.jpg Tumblr m1zmf1qWcL1qix6r8.jpg Tumblr m1zmiddMEW1qix6r8.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Anime series